Found Love 2
by winx star 10
Summary: Bloom and Baltor are back with their new daughter Sophia and a old evil returns and the old evil wants Sophia's dragon flame so will the old evil succeed or fail. This is the sequel to Found Love.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS I HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THE SECOND PART OF FOUND LOVE IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE FIRST PART THEN YOU SHOULD GO READ IT RIGHT NOW ANYWAYS HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF FOUND LOVE PART 2

CHAPTER 1

16 YEARS LATER

Sophia woke up in her room at the Domino kingdom in her beautiful room.  
She got up and went to her closet she picked out a red shirt with black polka dots and a blue skirt with some flat had long red hair and golden walked out of her room and walked towards the dining she got their she saw her two parents.

"Hi mom and dad." said Sophia

"Hello Sophia." said Baltor

"Hello sweety come and eat." said Bloom

Then Sophia sat on a chair and began to eat.

"How did you sleep?" said Baltor

"Good." said Sophia

A few moments later she finished eating and went to her she got inside she went to her drawing table and began to draw on a piece of paper.  
Then Bloom came inside her room and stood next to her.

"What are you drawing." said Bloom

"A flower." said Sophia softly

"You remind me of one of my friends she liked flowers and she liked drawing them alot." said Bloom

"What is her name?" asked Sophia

"Her name was Flora and she was really nice." said Bloom

"Thats cool." said Sophia

Then it got all quiet so Sophia walked away and sat on her bed and so did Bloom.

"Could you tell me about your friends?" said Sophia

"Sure." said Bloom

Then Bloom hold out her hands and a book appeared.

"What is that?" said Sophia

"It was a present from my friends." said Bloom

Then Bloom opened the book and showed Sophia all the pictures that was in the they saw the door open and Baltor came inside.

"What are you guys doing?" said Baltor with a smirk

"We are looking at mom's photos of her friends." said Sophia

Then Baltor sat next to Bloom and saw the photos they were looking at.

"Do you miss your friends?" said Baltor

"Yeah." said Bloom

"Well what do you say if we visit some." said Baltor

"Thats a great idea." said Bloom

"Do I get to see your friends?" asked Sophia

"Of course you do come on." said Bloom

The three of them got up and walked out of the kingdom and they all got inside a ship and the ship flew next stop was Lynphia.

SO DID YOU GUYS LOVE THE FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU DID ANYWAYS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THEIR VISIT TO LYNPHIA ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME! 


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY I WAS TOO TIRED TO WRITE THE CHAPTER BUT AT LEAST I HAVE IT RIGHT NOW ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

So the ship landed on Lynphia and once they landed Sophia came rushing out to see her mother's Baltor and Bloom came out of the ship and saw Sophia in a hurry.

"Come on mom I want to see your friend." cheered Sophia

"Don't worry we will get there." said Bloom

All three of them started walking towards the kingdom of they made it to the enterance they saw a guard standing in front of the enterance.

"Name?" said the guard

"Queen Bloom of Domino." said Bloom

Then the guard faced Baltor.

"You?" said the guard

"King Baltor of Domino." said Baltor

"You may come in." said the guard

Then the three of them walked inside the castle and walked in the throne they got their they saw Flora and Helia standing was wearing a big pink dress and Helia was wearing something a king would wear.

"Hi Flora." said Bloom

"Hi Bloom it's nice to see you." said Flora

Then Bloom and Flora came together for a big hug.

"Hello Helia." said Bloom

"Hi Bloom." said Helia

"Hello Baltor." said Flora

"Hi." said Baltor

"Hey Baltor." said Helia

"Hi Helia." said Baltor

"Who is this?" asked Helia

"This is my daughter Sophia." said Bloom

"Well it's nice to meet you Sophia." said Helia

"Say hi Sophia." said Bloom

"Hi." said Sophia softly

Then Sophia turned around and faced Flora.

"Hi." said Sophia

"Hello Sophia." said Flora

"Anyways what brings you guys here?" asked Flora

"Well Sophia wanted to see you." said Bloom

"Really well thats lovely." said Flora sweetly

Sophia gave Flora a smile.

"Well do you want a tour of my kingdom?" asked Flora

"Sure." said Bloom

Then all five of them walked to many showed them the dining room,kitchen,bedrooms,and their garden.

"Wow these plants are beautiful." said Sophia

"Well that's all to show." said Flora

"Well we will be going somewhere then." said Bloom

"Where?" asked Flora

"Solaria." said Bloom

"Ok then visit again soon ok." said Flora

"Alright Flora bye." said Bloom

"Bye." said Flora

Then Bloom,Baltor,and Sophia walked towards the ship and entered.

"Mom why are we going to Solaria?" asked Sophia confused

"To see one more of my friends." said Bloom

"Ok." said Sophia

So their ship took off and they headed for Solaria.

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER ANYWAYS WHO IS EXCITED FOR SPRING BREAK I KNOW YOUR EXCIDED WELL LIKE ALWAYS REVIEW AND HAVE A GREAT SPRING BREAK! 


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER AND DID YOU ENJOY YOUR FIRST DAY OF SPRING BREAK YOU PROBABLY DID AND IF YOU WANT TO YOU COULD TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT IN A REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR HOW IT WENT AND IF YOU DO THAT I MIGHT GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

Baltor,Bloom, and Sophia finally made it to Solaria in 2 looked out the window and saw that Solaria looked a little they landed the ship and landed on the the three of them got off the ship and walked towards the enterance of the Solaria they got to the enterance they saw a guard standing in front of the enterance.

"Name?" asked the guard

"Queen Bloom of Domino." said Bloom

"You may enter the kingdom of Solaria." said the guard

Then the three of them walked inside the castle and walked towards the throne room.  
Bloom was thinking of how Stella is and if she married Brandon she thought that of course she did because Stella loves Brandon and it has been 16 Bloom snapped out of her thoughts once she made it to the throne she saw Stella sitting on her throne and she was wearing a big yellow no one was sitting on the king's she saw Stella getting off her throne and walked towards Bloom.

"Bloom I missed you so much I haven't seen you in 16 years." said Stella

Then Stella gave Bloom a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too but I can't breath Stella." said Bloom

"Oh sorry." said Stella

Then Stella let go and looked at Sophia.

"Who is she?" asked Stella

"Stella this is my daughter Sophia." said Bloom

"Oh hi I'm Stella queen of Solaria." said Stella

"Hi." said Sophia

"So where is that special someone." said Bloom

"Oh Brandon he went to a meeting." said Stella

"Oh." said Bloom

"And I see your still with Baltor." said Stella

"Yeah." said Bloom

"Well anyways what brings you guys here?" asked Stella

"We just came to visit." said Bloom

"Oh well since you guys are here will you like lunch?" said Stella

"Sure." said Bloom

Then the four of them walked towards the dining room and once they got their they were so dining room was so was a big chandelier on top and the walls were made of glass and plastic and their was a big table that could fit 15 they all walked to the nearest chair and sat down.

"Your dining hall is so beautiful." said Sophia

"Thank you Sophia." said Stella

Then some waiters came and brought everyone a plate of saw that the food looked great so they started they had on their plate was chicked with gravy and rice.

"So how is it here Stella?" asked Bloom

"It's great." said Stella

Then it got all quiet until they saw a guard rush into the room.

"Queen Stella their are intruders attacking the castle." said the guard

"I'll be there." said Stella

Then the guard left and Stella stood up.

"I have to go guys." said Stella

Then Stella ran out the room and it got Bloom stood up.

"Come on we have to help her." said Bloom

"Alright but what about Sophia?" said Baltor

"I'll tell the guards to protect her." said Bloom

By that said the three of them rushed out of the room and went to the throne they were there they saw two guards walking by.

"Guards." said Bloom

Then the guards came towards Bloom.

"I want you to take care of my daughter." said Bloom

Then guards nodded and took Sophia to a safe Bloom and Baltor ran outside and was shocked at who they saw attacking the castle.

"Here we go again." said Bloom

"Why does it have to be them." said Baltor

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CLIFF HANGER ANYWAYS THE PERSON WHO ATTACKED SOLARIA WILL BE TOLD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ANYWAYS LIKE I ALWAYS SAY PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS HERE I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER AND I WOULD LOVE TO GET MORE REVIEWS PLEASE ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

Bloom and Baltor was shocked at who was attacking they saw was three figures throwing both were quiet until Bloom broke the silence.

"What is the Trix doing here?" said Bloom

"I don't know but we should go after them." said Baltor

Bloom nodded and they both walked towards the Bloom transformed into her Sirenix form and both Bloom and Baltor flew towardsthe they got near the Trix they saw Stella fightng the Tix in her Sirenix form.  
Then Bloom and Baltor both went in the battle with Stella.

"Need help?" said Bloom

"Bloom thanks for helping." said Stella cheerfully

"Look who decided to show up." said Darcy

"Yeah the queen and king of Domino." said Stormy

"I thought you were better than that Baltor." said Icy

Then the six of them got in went with Stormy also Bloom went with Icy and Baltor went with first group to start was Stella and Stormy.

"Electric Storm." yelled Stormy

The blast went towards Stella but she blocked it.

"Blinding Ray." yelled Stella

Stormy got hit by the attack and crashed to the put alot of power into the attack so Stormy was and Baltor were waiting for someone to attack so Darcy went first.

"Shadow Hand." said Darcy

Then out of nowhere a hand came out and grabbed struggled to get out but he did a powerful spell that broke Darcy's he concentrated on his energy and created a big black orb that he shot at tried to block it but it was too powerful so she fell to the ground and she was sighed in relief and saw that Bloom and Icy were still was thinking of a way to stop Icy.

"Give up Bloom all I came here was for the dragon flame so give it." said Icy

"I will never give it to you." said Bloom angrily

"Pierce Attack." yelled Icy

The attack was to fast for Bloom to dodge so she got hit by it and fell to the ground.

"BLOOM!" yelled Baltor

Then Baltor threw a powerful blast at Icy and it sent her flying to the flew to the ground and ran to kneeled next to her and saw that she had cuts on her arms and legs.

"Bloom are you okay?" said Baltor

Then he heard Bloom moan a little and saw her open her eyes.

"Baltor is that you?" said Bloom weakly

"Yes are you okay?" said Baltor in a worried voice

"My body hurts." said Bloom

Then Bloom saw that Baltor had anger in his eyes then Baltor turned around and saw that the witches were he saw Stella walking towards them and sat next to Bloom.

"We could take her to the Solaria hospital." said Stella

Baltor nodded and carried Bloom bridal style and Stella said a spell and all three of them they reappeared they were at the Solaria hospital all the docters and nurses took Bloom to a room and Stella and Baltor started waiting in the waiting room.  
They saw a guard come in the wating room and by his side was Sophia.

"Dad." said Sophia

Then Sophia ran to Baltor and gave him a big she let go and had a worried look on her face.

"Where is mom?" aske Sophia

Then Baltor told her all about what happened in the battle with the Sophia gave another hug to Baltor and started crying on his shoulder.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Sophia

"I don't know." said Baltor

Then Sophia let go and she saw a docter coming towards them they stood up and waited for a answer from the docter.

"Bloom is going to be okay but she has to be here for a few nights." said the docter

"Could we see her?" said Baltor

The docter nodded and Baltor,Sophia, and Stella walked towards Bloom's they got there they opened the door and saw Bloom on the bed and she was walked up to her mom and started crying again next to Baltor and Stella walked over to Sophia and tried to cheer her up.20 minutes later the three of them left the hospital and Baltor and Sophia stayed at the three of them finally made it to the castle and walked inside.

"You guys could sleep in the guest room." said Stella

Sophia and Baltor nodded and they went inside the guest hey were inside they got into bed and put their covers both of them were thinking if Bloom was going to be okay in the next morning then they both fell asleep.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SECOND DAY OF SPRING BREAK ANYWAYS I WOULD BE HAPPY IF I GOT MORE REVIEWS ANYWAYS LIKE ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER AND I HAVE BAD NEWS IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER I WON'T CONTINUE SO I NEED MORE REVIEWS OR I WON'T CONTINUE SO PLEASE I REALLY NEED REVIEWS ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

Baltor woke up and saw that the sun was out and that it was Baltor got up and thought maybe he could use some new he got up and transported himself to he got their he realized something.

"Shoot I forgot Sophia." said Baltor

Then Baltor hit his forehead and transported inside Sophia's he got their he saw Sophia drawing a picture so he walked towards her.

"Sophia." said Baltor

"Ahhhh." yelled Sophia

"Did I scare you?" asked Baltor

"Yes." said Sophia

"Well come on we are going somewhere." said Baltor

"Where?" asked Sophia

"You will see." said Baltor

Then Baltor transported him and Sophia to they got their Sophia was so surprised to see Magix.

"This is Magix." said Baltor

"Cool." said Sophia

Then Baltor took Sophia to a near clothes store and went was looking at te clothes for men and Sophia was sitting after a few minutes they went to pay for the clothes and walked out the store.

"Could I get something?" asked Sophia

"Okay." said Baltor

Then they walked into another stor and Sophia rushed to the clothes and it was Baltor's turn to sit down.10 minutes later Sophia picked out her clothes and Baltor paid for they walked out the store and Baltor transported the both of them to the Solaria they landed in the guest room where Baltor was sleeping.

"I'm going to change." said Sophia

Then she walked in th bathroom and closed the door behind her.A few minutes later she came out and she was wearing a blue shirt that had white stripes and blue jeans with some black Baltor entered the bathroom and closed the door behind he came out he had a black shirt with blue jeans.

"Lets go we are going to see your mother." said Baltor

Then they both transported to the Solaria they got there they walked to Bloom's room and walked inside her they were inside they sa Bloom lying down on her when they closed the door they saw Bloom's eyes opening.

"Mom." said Sophia

Then Sophia ran to her mom and gave her a hug.

"Hi Sophia." said Bloom

"I've missed you." said Sophia

"I missed you too." said Bloom

Then they stopped hugging and Sophia sat down on a chair next to her Baltor walked towards Bloom and gave her a hug.

"I was so worried about you." said Baltor

"Don't worry I'm fine." said Bloom

Then they stopped hugging and Baltor gave Bloom a kiss.

"Not in front of me." said Sophia

Then they stopped kissing and they both laughed.

"That wasn't funny." said Sophia

"Sorry." said Bloom

Then it got quiet until Baltor broke the silence.

"So do you know when you are coming back home." said Baltor

"They said tomorrow." said Bloom

"Oh okay." said Baltor

Then a nurse came in the room.

"Your time is up." said the nurse

"Bye mom I will miss you." said Sophia

"I will miss you too." said Bloom

"Bye Bloom." said Baltor

"Bye Baltor." said Bloom

Then Sophia and Baltor left the room and went back to Stella's they walked inside they saw Stella and Brandon standing in front of them.

"Hi Stella." said Sophia

"Hi Sophia." said Stella

"Who is she." whispered Brandon to Stella

"This is Sophia." said Stella

"Nice to meet you Sophia." said Brandon

"Nice to meet you to." said Sophia

Then Baltor and Sophia walked inside the rooms they were sleeping in.

"Come on snookums it's getting late." said Stella

"Okay." said Brandon

Then Brandon and Stella started kissing and they kept on deeping the they stopped kissing and went to there room.

WELL THATS CHAPTER 5 FOR YOU AND LIKE I SAID I NEED AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER OR I WONT CONTINUE ANYWAYS LIKE ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS SO COULD YOU PLEASE KEEP ON DOING A GOOD JOB BY GIVING REVIEWS BECAUSE RVIEWS HELP ME KEEP ON GOING ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

Sophia woke up and saw the sun out so she looked at the clock that was next to her bed and she saw it was 8:00 am so she got up and decided to look in the saw lots of clothes and she saw a screen on the side of the closet it said that she had to pick her size of clothes so she typed on the keypad her new clothes appeared that was her size.

"This is one cool closet." said Sophia

Then she grabbed a pink shirt and blue she opened up a drawer at the bottom and there was shoes that were her size so she got some she closed the closet and went to the bathroom.A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom and walked out of the she opened a door that was next to her room and saw her dad reading a book.

"Hey dad." said Sophia

"Hello Sophia." said Baltor

"What are you doing?" said Sophia

"Reading." said Baltor

"Are we going to see mom?" said Sophia

"Yes but later." said Baltor

"Oh." said Sophia

Then Baltor closed the book and got up.

"Come on." said Baltor

"Are we going to eat?" said Sophia

"Yes." said Baltor

Then the both of them got out of the room and went to the dining they got there they saw Stella and Brandon sitting Sophia and Baltor sat down on a chair too.

"Good morning you two." said Stella

"Good morning." said Sophia and Baltor

Then the food came and it was egg with once they got their food they began eating their food.

"I heard Bloom is coming out of the hospital today." said Stella

"Yeah she is." said Baltor

"Wait Bloom's in the hospital why didn't you tell me?" said Brandon

"Sorry I forgot to tell you." said Stella

"Well it's good she is coming out of the hospital.' said Brandon

"Yeah." said Stella

Then a few minutes later they finished eating so Baltor and Sophia wanted to go to the Baltor transported him and Sophia to the Solaria hospital.  
When they got their they walked to Bloom's room and saw that she was sitting there just looking at them.

"Hi mom." said Sophia

"Hi Sophia." said Bloom

"Hi Bloom." said Baltor

"Hi Baltor." said Bloom

It got quiet until they heard the door open and they saw a docter come in.

"Okay Bloom so you finally get to leave." sad the docter

"Okay." said Bloom

"But you two have to wait outside." said the docter

Then Sophia and Baltor came out of the room and closed the door.10 minutes later Bloom came out with a red shirt and blue jeans.

"We could go home now mom?" said Sophia

"Yes but I want to say bye to Stella." said Bloom

Then Baltor transported the three of them to Stella's they got there they saw Stella and Brandon outside.

"Bloom!" yelled Stella

Then Stella ran to Bloom and gave her a big hug.

"Too tight Stella." said Bloom

Then Stella let go and Brandon walked towards Stella.

"Hey Bloom." said Brandon

"Hi Brandon I haven't seen you in a while." said Bloom

"Well we just came to say bye." said Bloom

"Well come to Solaria to visit again okay." said Stella

"Okay bye." sai Bloom

"Bye." said Stella and Brandon

Then the three of them transported to they got their they went inside their castle.

"I wanted to tell you something Sophia." said Bloom

"Okay." said Sophia

"I've always wanted to give you something." said Bloom

Then Bloom hold out her hands and a red flame came out of her hands.

"What is that." said Sophia

"This is the Dragon Flame it's the most powerful magic and now it's yours." said Bloom

Then the flame entered Sophia's body and she felt alot of power in she gave her mom a big hug.

"Thank you." said Sophia

Then they stopped hugging and Bloom saw that Sophia was really happy.

"So you have to use it for good okay." said Bloom

"Okay." said Sophia

Then the whole family came together for a big hug.

WELL I HOPE YO LIKED THAT CHAPTER ANYWAYS LIKE I ALWAYS SAY REVIEW SO I COULD KEEP ON GOING SO PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER AND I'M ENJOYING YOUR REVIEWS SO KEEP THEM COMING AND I WOULD LOVE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO BLOOD TEARS FOR ETERNITY SHE HAS BEEN SUPORTING ME SINCE THE BEGINING OF THE STORY SO THANK YOU ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

THE TRIX

The trix were standing in a cave and the cave was their and Darcy were sitting down on a Stormy came into the room.

"I have news." said Stormy

"What?" said Icy

"Bloom gave the Dragon Flame to her daughter." said Stormy

"Really?" said Icy

"That means we have to go after the girl." said Darcy

"Yep that means we have to make a plan" said Icy

AT DOMINO

Baltor and Sophia were outside the castle and Baltor was teaching Sophia how to use her was throwing fireballs at a huge boulder and was trying to brake it Sophia destroyed the whole thing so Baltor used his magic to create a monster that was the same power level like Sophia.  
Sophia used her powers to throw fireballs at the monster then the monster threw one of his own blasts and threw it to Sophia made a sheild in time to save she focused her magic and threw a powerful blast and it destroyed the monster.

"Great job Sophia." said Baltor

"Thanks." said Sophia

"I know that some day you will earn your wings." said Baltor

"Cool." said Sophia

Then Bloom came out of the castle and called Sophia and told her to take a shower then Bloom and Baltor were alone.

"How is she doing?" said Bloom

"Great she is a fast learner." said Baltor

"Well someday she will become a powerful fairy." said Bloom

"Like you." said Baltor

"Well you could say that." said Bloom

Then Bloom walked towards Baltor and gave him a long kiss then stopped.

WITH SOPHIA

Sophia came out of the shower and put on some clothes then she sat down on her bed and put on her shoes but while putting on her shoes something happened.

"Hello." said a figure

Sophia looked up and saw three figures floating in front of her.

"Who are you?" asked Sophia

"We are the Trix and we came to take your power." said Icy

Then Sophia got up and started walking backwards until she bumped into the wall then she screamed.

WITH BLOOM AND BALTOR

Bloom and Baltor were in the castle walking around until they heard a scream then they started running where they heard the they opened Sophia's room and saw that no one was inside.

"Sophia." said Bloom

They checked everywhere in the room but no one was inside.

"We should call Tecna to see if she could help." said Bloom

"Okay go call her." said Baltor

Bloom got out of the room and went towards the was looking around the room but he saw he saw Bloom come in the room.

"She said she's on her way." said Bloom

"Okay." said Baltor

So an hour past and Tecna came inside the castle.

"Hi Tecna." said Bloom

"Hi Bloom." said Tecna

Then they gave each other a hug and then stopped hugging then Tecna saw Baltor.

"Hi." said Tecna

"Hi." said Baltor

Then the three of them entered Sophia's room and Tecna got out her computer and she got what looked like a scanner and scaned the whole she started typing in the computer really fast.

"Okay I could put what happened in here in a video." said Tecna

Then the three of them looked at the screen and saw Sophia putting on her shoes then the Trix they saw Sophia bump into the wall then they saw Sophia and the Trix dissapear.

"It was the Trix they kidnapped her." said Bloom

"I get tired of the Trix." said Baltor

"Well I have to head back my realm needs me." said Tecna

"Bye Tecna." said Bloom

"Bye Bloom." said Tecna

"We have to get Sophia back." said Baltor

"But how will we find her?" said Bloom

"With the Dragon Flame connection." said Baltor

Then the two of them walked out of Sophia's room and went Baltor focused his energy to find Sophia.

"She is in a cave not to far from here lets go." said Baltor

Then Baltor teleported where the cave was to rescue Sophia.

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER ANYWAYS I NEED REVIEWS TO CONTINUE SO WILL BALTOR AND BLOOM SAVE SOPHIA THAT WILL BE ANSWERED AT SOME TIME ANYWAYS LIKE I ALWAYS SAY REVEIW! 


	8. Chapter 8

HI GUYS HAPPY EASTER I HAD A FUN DAY TODAY SO I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER ANYWAYS I PRESENT CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

Sophia woke up and saw that she was in a dark place and she saw she wasn't in her room anymore she was in a tried to use her powers to get out of the cage but the cage was magic proof so their was no way out.

"Finally your awake." said Icy

Then she saw Icy go towards the was mad at the witch for kidnapping her all she wanted to do was blast her in the face.

"Let me go and where is my mom and dad?" said Sophia

"Oh them their probably trying to find you so I tricked them they think that your in a cave but once they get inside the cave a surprise will be waiting for them and they will be gone for sure." said Icy

"Please don't hurt them." begged Sophia

"I won't hut them but the surprise will." said Icy

Then Icy did an evil laugh and she she left Sophia started crying she was very worried about her parents.

WITH BLOOM AND BALTOR

Baltor and Bloom made it to the cave and saw that it was a dark looking place.  
Then the both of them went and entered the cave and saw that it was dark and empty.

"Sophia." yelled Bloom

They heard no response so they tried to find her but they couldn't find they heard a growl.

"What was that?" said Bloom

Then they saw a big black wolf and it was walking towards them.

"Stay back Bloom you don't have magic anymore so do not get invovled." said Baltor

Then Bloom started taking a few steps back and Baltor was ready to attack the beast.  
Then Baltor threw a blast at the wolf but it didn't affect the and Baltor gasped and saw that nothing happened to the beast.

"It's like if it's magic proof." said Baltor

"How are you going to defeat it?" said Bloom

"I don't know?" said Baltor

Then the wolf jumped on top of Baltor and tried to bite him.

"Baltor watch out." said Bloom

Then Baltor threw the wolf off of him and but the wolf got up and saw Bloom so it started walking towards Bloom.

"Baltor I need help." said Bloom

Then Baltor started saying a spell and a cage formed around Bloom.

"It's a shield cage so it will protect you." said Baltor

Then the wolf tried to break the cage but it couldn't so the wolf started running towards put a electrical shield and once the wolf touched the sheild it screamed in pain.

"Try using a weapon magic won't effect it." said Bloom

Then Baltor said a spell and a dagger appeared in his wolf got back up and ran towards Baltor so the beast dropped Baltor into the floor and Baltor couldn't stab it.  
So he said a spell and Bloom's cage dissapeared then Baltor threw the dagger across the floor and Bloom grabbed she ran towards the wolf and stabbed it in the back.  
Then the wolf got off Baltor and stayed on the ground and Bloom kept on stabbing it until it was Baltor got up and made the dagger dissapear.

"What do we do now?" said Bloom

Then Baltor focused on his energy and started sensing Sophia.

"I know where Sophia is." said Baltor

"Where?" said Bloom

"In a planet called Lonin." said Baltor

WITH SOPHIA

Sophia was still in her cage and she was she saw Darcy come towards her then Darcy grabbed the lock and unlocked the cage and grabbed Sophia from the took her to a place where it was empty and right their she saw Icy and Darcy let go of her hand and went to sit down with her sisters.

"Now all we want is the Dragon Flame so just give it to us and you could leave." said Icy

"I will never give it to you." said Sophia

"Fine be like that." said Icy

Then Icy focused on her energy and created a blast so powerful she was about to throw it at Sophia but she heard something.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a voice

The trix turned around and saw Bloom and Baltor standing their.

"You two." said Icy

Then Sophia got up and ran to her mother and hugged her then they stopped Sophia saw that Icy threw her blast at Bloom but Sophia got in front of her mother so it hit her.

"Sophia!" yelled Bloom and Baltor

Then Bloom sat next to her and started crying.

"You will pay for that." said Baltor with anger

Then he threw a powerful blast at Icy and she fell to the he turned around and saw that Sophia was everyone closed their eyes and once they opened them they saw Sophia with her was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and a red skirt that also had sparkles and a little bit of yellow and she had big pinkish wings.

"You have your Enchantix." said Bloom

HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER AND REMEMBER I NEED TWO OR MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE SO PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 9

HELLO GUYS I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER AND I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO FAR BUT IM NOT GETTING THAT MUCH SO PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND THIS STORY IS ALMOST GONNA END SO KEEP READING AND HERE IS CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9

Everyone stared in shock at Sophia because she just earned her Enchantix and she skipped her Charmix.

"I've never seen a fairy skip a transformation." said Baltor

"Me neither." said Bloom

"Well its time to test out these powers." said Sophia

Then she flew to the Trix and focused her energy.

"Dragon's Rage!" yelled Sophia

Then she threw her blast at Darcy and she fell to the Stormy threw one of her blasts.

"Tornado Terror!" yelled Stormy

Then a huge tornado came out and Sophia focused her powers and created a orange sheild that blocked the tornado and it dissapeared.

"That's impossible." said Stormy

"Dragon's Rage!" yelled Sophia

Then the blast hit Stormy and she fell to the floor with a big crash.

"You did it." said Bloom with joy

Then the three of them came in for a hug and a few seconds later they stopped hugging.

"What do we do with them?" asked Baltor

"We could sent them to Light Rock." said Bloom

10 MINUTES LATER

Some guards came and took the Trix inside a portal to Light Rock.

"That will teach them a lesson." said Bloom

"Lets go home." said Baltor

Then Sophia transported the three of them to they got their Sophia transformed back into her normal they started walking inside the they got inside they went to the throne room and started standing their.

"What do we do now?" asked Sophia

"Wait here I have to talk to your mother." said Baltor

Then Bloom and Baltor walked away to somewhere Sophia couldn't here them.

"What happened." said Bloom

"We should do a party for Sophia for getting her Enchantix and skipping Charmix then we will have a special surprise for her." said Baltor

"What surprise?" said Bloom

"But we have to take her somewhere while we are getting ready." said Baltor

Then Baltor whispered something into her ear and Bloom they walked back to where Sophia was standing.

"You are going to take you somewhere." said Bloom

"Where?" asked Sophia

"Linphea." said Bloom

"Okay." said Sophia

Then Bloom called a guard and told the guard to take Sophia to the guard got in a ship with Sophia and they flew to Linphea.

"Okay I will invite all the girls." said Bloom

"And I will tell the people of Domino." said Baltor

"And I also want to invite Faragonda." said Bloom

"Okay." said Baltor

"And tell my parents too." said Bloom

"Alright." said Baltor

Then Baltor and Bloom went their seperate went inside her room and got her phone and started dialing all the Winx girls.

"Hello." said Stella

"Hi Stella its Bloom I'm having a party and your invited." said Bloom

"Great I'm on my way." said Stella

Then she hanged up and called phone rang three times until someone picked up.

"Hello." said Flora

"Hi Flora its Bloom is Sophia with you?" asked Bloom

"Yeah." aid Flora

"We are doing a surprise party for Sophia and you are invited but I will call you later to tell you to bring her to Domino okay." said Bloom

"Okay." said Flora

Then she hanged up the phone and invited the rest of the Baltor came inside the room.

"The guests are coming in three hours." said Baltor

"Lets start decorating." said Bloom

Then they started decorating for the party and tried to make it was thinking if Sophia will like it.

HI GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER SO LIKE I ALWAYS SAY PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE SO PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10

HELLO GUYS I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS I'M GETTING THEY ARE GREAT AND FOR THAT I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER SO HERE IS CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10

Everyone at the party was waiting for Sophia to come theme color of the party was Sophia's favorite colors which is pink and was also a table full of presents their was thousands of , their was a banner that said CONGRATULATIONS SOPHIA and all the were here.

"Did you tell Flora to come?" asked Baltor

"Yeah their on their way." said Bloom

Then Baltor went outside and saw that a spaceship was going to land so he ran inside to tell everyone.

"Sophia is coming!" yelled Baltor

Then everyone stopped talking and waited for Sophia to come everyone saw Sophia come in with Flora and Helia and she was wearing a pink and black dress with flat shoes then once she stepped inside everyone yelled...

"SURPRISE!" yelled Everyone

Everyone started clapping and saw Sophia with a big she walked towards her parents and gave them a big hug.

"What is this for?" asked Sophia

"For being the first fairy to skip a transformation." said Baltor

Then they heard the music start playing and Bloom took Sophia to introduce her to the rest of her they walked towards Aisha and Nabu.

"Hi Aisha and Nabu." said Bloom

"Hi Bloom." said the two of them

"Who is this?" asked Aisha

"This is Sophia she is my daughter." said Bloom

"Oh hi Sophia." said Aisha

"Hi." said Sophia

Then Bloom saw a 14 year old boy standing next to Aisha.

"Who is this?" asked Bloom

"This is Alex my son." said Aisha

"Hi Alex." said Bloom

"Hi." said Alex softly

"Well I'm going to find the others." said Bloom

Aisha nodded so Bloom and Sophia walked away and walked towards Tecna and Timmy who were both holding a glass of punch and they were talking.

"Hi Tecna and Timmy." said Bloom

"Hi Bloom." said the both of them

"Is this Sophia?" asked Tecna

"Yep." said Bloom

"Wow she looks like you." said Timmy

"Thanks." said Bloom

"Well have you seen Musa?" said Bloom

"Why don't you check next to the DJ." said Tecna

"Okay then bye." said Bloom

"Bye." said Tecna and Timmy

Then they both saw Musa and Riven standing next to the DJ so they walked towards them.

"Hi Musa." said Bloom

"Hi Bloom." said Musa

"Hi Riven." said Bloom

"Hey Bloom." said Riven

"Who is this?" asked Musa

"This is my daughter Sophia." said Bloom

"Hi Sophia." said Musa

"Hi." said Sophia

Then Bloom saw a 15 year old girl standing next to Riven.

"Is she your daughter?" asked Bloom

"Yeah her name is Melody." said Riven

"Hi." said Bloom

"Hi." said Melody

"Well I have to go bye." said Bloom

"Bye Bloom." said Musa

Then Bloom looked around and saw Baltor standing next to where the punch Bloom and Sophia walked to where Baltor was.

"Are you ready to make the annoucement?" said Bloom

"Yeah." said Baltor

"What annoucement?" said Sophia

"You will see." said Bloom

Then Bloom and Baltor left and Sophia saw that Melody and Alex were walking towards her.

"Hi Sophia." said Melody

"Hi Melody." said Sophia

"I heard your parents are making an annoucement." said Alex

"Yeah." said Sophia

"Could I have your attention." said Baltor

Then everyone stopped talking and turned around to see Bloom and Baltor on top of a stage.

"We have and annoucement." said Baltor

"We are here to say that everyone will be having a new protector of the magical deminsion." said Bloom

"And her name is Sophia." said Baltor

Then everyone started clapping and then they stopped clapping.

"That is why we are sending her to Alfea." said Bloom

Thn everyone started clapping again and Sophia went on stage.

"I promise that I will take care of the magical deminsion." said Sophia

Then their was clapping and cheers then the three of them walked off the Faragonda walked towards them.

"I am glad that Sophia will be joining Alfea." said M.s Faragonda

"Yes we are glad too." said Bloom

Then Faragonda walked away.

"You guys are the best parents ever." said Sophia

Then they joined in for a hug and they were happy after the few past years their was a new Winx Club and they fought evil and they lived happily ever after.

THE END

WELL THAT IS THE END OF FOUND LOVE 2 I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS STORY AND I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL DO A NEW STORY I MIGHT SO YEAH AND I WILL MISS YOU GUYS BUT I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN THE NEXT STORY IF I HAVE A NEW STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME BYE! 


End file.
